Usotsuki
by Shourai Sugi
Summary: Disaat hanya Kido yang mengetahui kebohongan Kano, begitu juga Kano yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaan Kido. Mereka saling mengetahui.


A/N : Shourai Sugi desu! Selamat datang di fic one shot dan KagePro pertamaku! ^^

Fic ini Author buat untuk merayakan anime KagePro, Mekakucity Actors April kemarin. dan untuk merayakan April Mop juga. dan.. ehe, Author tau, ini udah telat banget. (April Mop kapan, di postnya kapan -_-") abis, Author lupa sih buat ngepost ( ToT )

Tapi, yasudahlah yang penting ini fic udah di post dan ini dia : _Usotsuki_

* * *

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, GAK JELAS, NGEBINGUNGIN, BAHASA NGAWUR!**

**KanoXKido**

**DISCLAIMER : ShizennotekiP**

* * *

.

.

SMP Mekakushi, 31 Maret xxx, 3.15 PM

Bel pulang sudah berdering sejak 15 menit lalu. Dan sejak 15 menit lalu juga, anak-anak mulai meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Ada yang menuju tempat klubnya, langsung pulang, dan ada juga yang tak ada keperluan lagi, masih disini untuk sekedar mengobrol, bermain dan sebagainya.

Dan didepan pintu masuk Mekakushi Gakuen ini, ada 3 orang siswi dan seorang siswa melakukan kegiatan terakhir tadi.

"Eeh? Benarkah itu..?" kata siswi pertama.

"Apa kau tidak takut, Kano-kun?" sambung siswi kedua. Dan siswi ketiga Cuma mengangguk.

Dan siswa yang ada ditengah-tengah ketiga siswi tadi menjawab "Tentu saja, awalnya aku takut. Tapi, melihat Kido-chan yang ketakutan, aku pun jadi berani! Dan akhirnya, Bugh! Brak! kupukul mereka, dan mereka pun kalah! Yeah!" dan dia pun menutup penjelasannya dengan mengacungkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke atas.

"Kyaa~! Kano-kun keren~!" dan dalam hitungan detik, ketiga siswi itu sudah makin mengerubungi Kano.

"Daripada mendengarkan bualannya, lebih baik kalian pulang saja kalau tak ada keperluan."

"Eh? Apa itu?" kata siswi pertama. Dia menengok ke belakang seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya siswa ketiga.

"Tadi.. aku seperti mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Tapi, mana dia?" jawab siswi pertama.

"Iya, tadi aku juga dengar." Sahut siswi kedua.

Perkataan Kano, menghentikan obrolan ketiga siswi tadi. "Ah! itu Kido! Kido~!" Kano melambaikan tangannya ke seorang siswi berambut hijau gelap yang diikat ponytail, Tsubomi Kido. Dan sontak, ketiga siswi tadi terlonjak kaget karena keberadaan Kido yang tak mereka sadari sejak tadi.

"A-ano.. Kano-kun, dia–"

"Eh? Kenapa? Dia kan Tsubomi Kido. Kelas 9-3, sama dengan kita." Kata Kano, memotong kalimat siswi ketiga kemudian berjalan menyusul Kido yang tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Dan ketiga siswi tadi langsung shock karena mereka tidak pernah sadar ada murid bernama Tsubomi Kido dikelas mereka!

"A-ano.. Ki- a, maksudku.. Tsubomi-san!" panggilan siswi pertama tadi membuat Kido menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "A-apakah kau.. benar–"

"Apakah kau benar-benar pacar Kano-kun?" tanya siswi kedua. Siswi ketiga mendukungnya dengan mengangguk dibelakang.

"Ha?" kata Kido. Dan langsung saja dia menoleh ke Kano disampingnya yang sudah sok-sok innocent. Setelah itu baru ia mengirimkan deathglarenya ke Kano. Kano mulai bersiap kabur tapi langsung ditarik lagi oleh Kido. Kido menghela nafas berusaha menahan emosi. "Begini ya, aku–"

"Jadi benar ya? Benar ya?!" #Siswi pertama

"Huwaa! Kau memang beruntung!" #Siswi kedua

"Aku sudah tak mau melihat dunia!" #Siswi ketiga

Kido diam beratus juta bahasa melihat ketiga orang didepannya ini menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Bu-bukan begitu! aku dan Kano cuma–"

"SEMOGA KALIAN HIDUP BAHAGIA!" dan _wuush! _mereka lari meninggalkan Kano Kido diikuti dengan aura-aura mendramatisir yang sangat pekat.

Kano nyengir shock. Kido masih diam, jauh ribuan bahkan jutaan ratus kali lebih shock dari Kano. Disaat Kano ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Kido mendeathglarenya dan berbalik kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Kano menyusul dan berusaha memanggil Kido tapi tak didengar juga karena dengan sengaja Kido mengecangkan volume Ipodnya. Begitu terus sampai mereka berpisah di persimpangan dekat rumah mereka.

"Hei, Kido.." ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kano berusaha mencoba memanggil Kido yang berjalan didepannya. Dan ini kesekian kalinya pula Kido tak menjawab bahkan tak mengindahkan sama sekali panggilan Kano.

"Kau masih marah ya, Kido?" tanya Kano. Dia tak peduli Kido mendengarnya atau tidak. "Hei, itu kan Cuma bercanda. Cuma bercanda, kau tau? Aku akan memberitaukan kebenarannya kok besok. Aku janji! Hei, Ki–"

"Tapi itu sudah keterlaluan, Kano." Jawab Kido, akhirnya sambil terus berjalan. Sepertinya dia sudah mengecilkan volume ipodnya.

"Tapi.. tapi aku janji akan memberitahukan mereka kebenarannya nanti! Aku janji lho. Sungguh.." Kano senyum 3 jari sambil membentuk 'piece' ditangannya. Kido kembali tak menghiraukannya.

"Hei, Kido!" panggil Kano seraya menggenggam tangan Kido saat perjalan bersama mereka hampir berakhir untuk hari ini. Dan Kido yang ditarik tangannya tak memberontak, hanya diam mengamati Kano.

"A-aku.. aku.." Kano menundukkan kepalanya "sebenarnya aku.. Kido, aku.." Kano kembali mengangkat kepalanya tapi begitu melihat tatapan dingin Kido, perkataannya terhenti dan dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Kido pun melepas pegangan Kano di tangannya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Kano di pertigaan jalan yang sepi ini.

-o0o-

Shuuya Kano, 15 tahun, murid SMP Mekakushi, tahun ke-3. Bersifat periang, baik kepada setiap orang dan sangat friendly. Itulah yang membuatnya dikenal hampir seluruh orang disekolahnya. Dan karena tubuhnya yang pendek dan sikapnya yang konyol, dia terkenal dikalangan perempuan karena keimutannya (?). Namun, memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu, **kebohongan**. Semua perkataannya baik obrolan biasa atau pun cerita yang diceritakannya hampir bisa dibilang 80% adalah kebohongan. Dia terus saja melakukan kebohongan dengan alasan untuk candaan. Tapi, entah itu berarti baik atau tidak, hampir tak ada orang yang tau tentang kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

Ya, hampir.

Tsubomi Kido, 15 tahun, teman satu kelas Kano. Satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang mengetahui tentang kebohongan-kebohongan Kano. Anak yang pendiam. Dan kalau saja dia bukanlah anak yang pendiam dan menjauhi keramaian, dia pasti sudah membongkar semua kebohongan Kano didepan umum. Bahkan, entah karena terlalu pendiamnya atau apa, hampir tak ada orang yang menyadari **keberadaannya**.

Lagi-lagi, ya, hampir tak ada.

Disaat hanya Kido yang mengetahui kebohongan Kano, begitu juga Kano yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaan Kido.

Mereka saling mengetahui.

-o0o-

1 April, 8 AM

Pintu rumah keluarga Tsubomi mulai terbuka perlahan dan keluarlah anak perempuan dari pemilik rumah ini. Dari luar pagar rumah ini, Kano melambaikan tangannya. "Pagi, Ki–"

"Pagi." Sapa Kido, singkat tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kano yang sudah sejak sejam yang lalu disana.

Kano sempat terdiam sejenak. Tak biasanya Kido masih marah lebih dari 2 jam. Biasanya, 2 jam setelah bertengkar dengan Kano, Kido masih mau berbicara dengan Kano. Tapi untuk sekarang, Kano masih tak mau pikir panjang tentang itu. dia pun segera menyusul Kido.

Di dalam kereta..

"Hari ini ada ulangan IPA. Hei, Kido, aku sudah belajar lho!" Kano mengacungkan tanda piece ke Kido sambil tersenyum 3 jari.

5 detik kemudian Kido baru menoleh –sedikit– ke Kano. "Benarkah?"

"Yup!" Kano mengangguk mantap. Harapannya Kido tak marah mulai makin besar di hatinya.

"Oh." Kido kembali focus ke bukunya. Dan itu berhasil meruntuhkan harapan Kano yang tadi.

Di stasiun..

"Oh iya, Kido! Kemarin aku memungut seekor kucing lho!" kata Kano. Dia masih belum menyerah. Dia melanjut "Kau tau? Dia itu lucuuu sekali, lho! Bulunya tebal! Putih dan bersih pula! Dan lucunya lagi, dia sangat gemuk! Dia suka sekali waktu kuberikan susu! Dia juga suka main. Bahkan, gara-gara dia main kejar-kejaran dengan tikus, kamarku berantakan dalam seketika lho!"

Hening. "Hei.. Kido.."

Kido menoleh. Kano mulai dapat harapan karena Kido memang paling suka dengan hal yang lucu-lucu.

"Oh, begitu." Kido berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Dan Kano? Dia kembali depresi.

Kano menundukkan kepalanya. menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya keras. "Jadi.. kau masih marah ya?"

-o0o-

SMP Mekakushi, 3 PM

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang berdering. Dan baru beberapa detik yang lalu pula Kano keluar kelas, si mata kucing ini sudah dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswi. 3 diantaranya adalah siswi yang kemarin.

"Kano-kun! Apakah itu benar?!"

"Eh?"

"Kano-kun! Aku sedih! Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar! Aku.. aku.."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. itu–"

Dan begitulah, para siswi itu menanyakan tentang status Kido terhadap Kano. Mereka mengerubungi Kano hingga Kano hampir kesulitan menyedot oksigen. Benar-benar rapat. Kano terus berusaha menjelaskan tapi tak bisa karena mereka terus memotong perkataannya. Dan untungnya, beberapa saat kemudian ada celah terbuka yang membuat Kano bisa melihat kepintu belakang kelas.

Dan juga melihat Kido.

"_Kido!"_ mata Kano terbelalak melihat sosok itu. apalagi begitu Kido melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan dingin dan pergi. Akhirnya, Kano mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan "CUKUP!"

Dalam sekejap, para kaum hawa itu diam dan Kano bisa bicara. "Maaf, ya. Tapi, ada yang harus kuurus lebih dulu. Sangat penting!" dia pun sedikit mendorong siswi-siswi itu dan berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Tapi, sebelum berlari terlalu jauh dari sana, Kano berbalik.

Dia berkata "Soal Kido itu pacarku, kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak bohong kok!" dan dengan santainya, dia senyum innocent dan kembali menyusul Kido tak peduli apa reaksi para siswi itu.

.

.

.

Didepan sekolah…

"Kido! Tunggu Kido! Kido!" panggil Kano berkali-kali. Kido tak mendengarkannya dan terus berjalan hingga Kano menggapai tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kido, dingin.

Dengan nafas sedikit memburu, Kano menjawab "Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali, sih? Capek tau, nyusulnya!" dia memajukan bibir bawahnya 1 cm.

"Sudah tau capek, kenapa masih mengejarku?" sindir Kido.

"Kejamnya.. sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" Kano menarik tangan Kido.

Kido memberontak. "Kemana dan untuk apa?" matanya menatap tajam Kano.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Bicara saja disini."

"Disini tak enak. Sudah… ikut saja, ayo!"

Kido berdecak kesal dan dengan perasaan setengah-setengah dia pun menuruti Kano.

.

.

Di taman..

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kido lagi setelah mereka sampai disebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Kano tersenyum. Kido men-deathglarenya "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku tak tertawa."

"Sudahlah. Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kido."

"Oh."

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

"Terima kasih untuk kebohonganmu."

"Aku tak bohong."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Aku serius. Lihat saja mataku!"

"Matamu mau bohong atau tidak sama saja. Tak ada bedanya."

Kano terdiam. Kido kembali berkata "Kau terlalu sering berbohong hingga aku tak percaya lagi padamu." Kido menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya "Pokoknya, aku tak peduli lagi kau bohong atau tidak. Aku tak percaya padamu. Aku–"

Mata Kido terbelalak seketika ketika bibir Kano sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Dan refleks, Kido segera mendorong dan menampar Kano hingga Kano jatuh terduduk.

"Kau!?" Kido menutup mulutnya. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Masih dengan posisi terduduk, Kano mengusap pipi kirinya yang memerah. "Soal ulangan IPA tadi.. sangat susah ya? Banyak yang tak kumengerti. Aneh. Padahal aku sudah belajar. Sungguh, aku tak bohong. Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku sudah janji ke kucing itu kalau aku akan dapat nilai bagus di ulangan kali ini."

"Padahal.." Kano mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku juga sudah janji akan mendapatkan siapa yang sangat kusukai dan kusayangi." Ditatapnya Kido dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Oh! A-aku ingat! Sekarang… 1 April! Itu berarti April Mop. Apa? Ka-kau mau membohongiku kan? A-aku tak percaya. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Kano!" sekarang, Kido sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan kendali emosi. Mukanya benar-benar merah padam. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk kesana-kemari tanpa arah.

"Eh? 1 April?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ini kan hari besarmu!"

"Ha?" Kano sweatdrop. "Oh! A-aku baru ingat kalau hari ini April Mop!"

"Ha! Jangan bohong!"

"Kido. Aku serius. Aku tak bohong. Cuma kepadamu aku tak bisa bohong. Kau tau, hari ini aku tak bohong lho! Hebat kan?" Hening sejenak. Kano melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku janji, tak akan–"

"Berdirilah!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau disitu terus, kau makin lebih pendek dariku lho.." Kido membungkuk ke Kano dan tersenyum. "Kano."

"Kido.."

"Hei, jangan melamun terus. Atau aku akan pergi nih." Kido tersenyum jahil. Dia kembali berdiri tegak. Sepertinya emosinya sudah mulai terkendali.

Kano terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera bangun. Setelah Kano berdiri Kido berbalik dan berjalan. Sebelum menyusul Kido, Kano sempat berpikir dan teringat sesuatu. "A.. Kido.."

Kido berbalik. "Ya?" senyum masih masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"A-apa itu berarti kau.. eeh.." Kano menggaruk pipinya yang sudah memerah "apakah itu artinya kau–"

"Ayo, kita lihat kucing itu. dirumahmu kan?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, sepertinya Sabtu nanti ada film bagus di bioskop. Aku sudah juga sudah lama tak pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Ja-jadi…"

"Kenapa? Tak mau? Ya sudah!"

"Bukan! Tapi.. aargh!" Kano menampar kedua pipinya. "Sakit! Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Ini.. ini… INI NYATA! AKU BERHASIL! OH YEAH!"

"Berisik! Kecilkan suaramu, Kano!"

"Hehe.. aku terlalu senang sih." Kano mengaitkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Kido kembali berjalan, Kano menyusul. "Oh iya, aku tidak pendek kok! Aku kan Cuma lebih pendek 3 cm darimu!"

"Tetap saja lebih pendek."

"Tapi aku kan masih bisa tumbuh tinggi!"

"Apa iya?"

"Iya!"

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" Kano mulai merajuk. Sementara Kido yang didepannya terus saja berjalan. Ia tak bisa menghentikan senyum diwajahnya juga rona merah di pipinya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Kano.

Ditengah perjalan, Kano berkata "Oh iya, Kido, kau tau? Kemarin, waktu aku memungut kucing itu, Aku hujan-hujanan lho! Tanpa payung karena payung dirumahku rusak semua!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Kido, agak kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak."

_Jdarr!_ Kido diam seribu bahasa,

"Kau bilang tak akan bohong!"

"April Mop! Lagipula kemarin kan tidak hujan." dengan tenangnya, Kano senyum 3 jari innocent.

"KANO!" Kido mulai geram dan Kano pasti akan babak belur disitu kalau tidak kabur lebih dulu sebelum Kido murka.

-o0o-

SMP Mekakushi, 2 April, 8.20 AM

10 menit sebelum bel masuk. Seperti biasa, kelas sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang belum mengerjakan pr untuk saling mencontek pr dengan teman seperjuangannya. Biasanya, Kano juga begitu. biasanya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Begitu masuk dia langsung berkata "Wow, ternyata sudah ramai. Fiuh, untung aku sudah mengerjakan prku…"

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya ada perkembangan bagus dari Kano. Syukurlah." Sahut Seto dengan senyum khasnya. Sementara Kido, dari tempat duduknya di pojok kelas dekat jendela Cuma memandangi Kano dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Benarkah itu? uwoh! Jarang-jarang ini! Yasudah, mana bukumu? Pr Seto terlalu banyak coret-coretan!" kata salah satu anak dari kerumunan. Setelah itu yang lain mulai mengikutinya meninggalkan meja Seto dan mendekati Kano. Tanpa mereka sadari, aura kesuraman mulai menyelimuti Seto.

"Hei, ayo cepat mana bukumu?" "Ayo cepat!" tak perlu hitungan menit, Kano sudah dikerumuni oleh para pemburu contekan pr itu. perkataan para 'pemburu' itu terhenti ketika Kano mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Layaknya anjing-anjing yang menunggu hasil buruan majikannya. tapi, baru saja mereka mau mengambil 'ancang-ancang' mencontek, Kano sudah berjalan menuju meja Seto.

"Seto, aku pinjam ya? Ah! Kebetulan ada kursi." Kano mengambil buku pr yang dipegang Seto dan duduk dibangku bekas salah satu dari 'pemburu' tadi.

"He-hei! Kano! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya perwakilan dari para 'pemburu' itu. mereka masih mengerubungki meja Kano.

Kano berpaling dari bukunya dan buku Seto, mengeluarkan senyum liciknya yang kemudian berubah jadi senyum 3 jari dan membentuk tanda 'piece' ditangan sambil berkata "April Mop!"

_DOEENG!_

"Eeh.. Kano, bukannya April Mop itu kemarin?" tanya Seto, bermaksud protes.

"Yap! Aku tau itu!" jawab Kano sambil menyalin pr Seto sementara pandangan 'lalu?' dari semua korbannya termasuk Seto dan Kido terus tertuju ke arahnya. "Tapi…" Kano berhenti sejenak. "Berhubung aku belum merayakannya kemarin, tak apa kan?"

Seto senyum pasrah. Kido pijat kening. Dan Kano kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa peduli para korbannya yang mulai murka. "KANO!"

Yah, walau tadi dibilang 'kali ini bebeda', tetap saja ujung-ujungnya sama.

.

Di atap, jam istirahat…

"Haha! Kau harus liat wajah-wajah itu Kido! Benar-benar aneh! Bahkan aku tak berhenti tertawa kalau mengingatnya!" kata Kano sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Dasar. Aku kasihan pada mereka karena gara-gara kau, mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Katsura-sensei." Kata Kido. Mengingat para pemburu contekan pr itu yang tak mendapat hasil 'buruan' sama sekali. Sementara itu, Kano malah tenang-damai-tentram dengan perbuatannya. Kido Cuma bisa geleng kepala kalau mengingat kejadian itu. "Dan bukannya kau janji tak akan bohong lagi?" dia melanjut "Hei, Kano."

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

"Kau bilang."

"Aku bilang. Tapi kan sudah kau potong duluan."

Kido terdiam. Dia mengingat kembali saat ia menyuruh Kano berdiri di taman kemarin. "Ah! Itu sama saja! Kau pasti bermaksud bilang begitu kan?" kilahnya.

Kano tertawa licik yang disambut deathglare dari Kido. "Ya ya.. tapi kan yang penting.." Kano duduk disamping Kido "Aku tak akan membohongimu. Ya kan?" dia mengeluarkan senyum 3 jarinya.

Kido tersenyum pasrah. "_Liar_."

"Eh? Apa? Tadi.. kau bilang apa?"

"_Do as you please, liar_."

"Ha? Kau itu ngomong apa sih?"

"Sekarang aku tak heran kenapa nilai Bahasa Inggrismu selalu dibawah rata-rata."

Wajah Kano memerah menahan malu "Jangan dibahas!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Author : yak, itu dia! Pasti banyak salah dan kegajean yang gak dimengerti. karena itu, Author minta dibukakan pintu maaf sebesar-besarnya di hati para readers yang mau baca ini fic dan juga-

Shintarou : Minta maaf aja sampe segitunya. lebay kau Thor.

Author : Biarin! kalau gak dimaafin gimana?! dan apaan itu panggilan "Thor"?!

Shintarou : ya kalau gak dimaafin kan itu kau yang tanggung.

Momo : Fufufu... ne, Author, si baka onii-chanku ini cuma iri aja karena gak masuk di cerita~ *nyolek-nyolek Shin*

Shintarou : Berisik!

Author : Hoo... Maaf ya, Shinchan. tapi Author gak ada niat memunculkanmu. (Nista sih. jadi takut ngancurin suasana) *dilempar sendal sama fansnya Shintarou*

Shintarou : Memangnya siapa yang bilang mau muncul sih?!

Mary : A-author! To-tolong, Ki-Kido.. dia.. etto.. DIA PINGSAN! *panik*

Author+Momo : EEH?! *ikutan panik*

Momo : BA-BAGAIMANA INI?! APA JANGAN-JANGAN ITU KARENA BAGIAN 'ITU'?! KALAU BEGITU YANG SALAH-! *nengok Author*

Author : *buang muka sok innocent*

Mary : Author jangan diam saja!

Author : aa.. gomen gomen. yak, berhubung Kido sepertinya pingsan, Author harus kabur *geplaked* menolong maksudnya.

Jadi, sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada salah. Berhubung dah lama gak ngepost, jadi agak bingung. semoga gak ada salah deh. sampai jumpa minna-san! Thanks for reading dan silahkan tinggalkan review kalau ada kritik atau saran dan no flame juga tentunya.


End file.
